His Guardian Angel
by Hotori
Summary: Sequel to Detective's Assassin: Light is defeated. But in the process, mistakes were made, promises broken, and affections left to twist into fierce hate. L and Anna are different after 3 years. Can they still work together to face what they created? LxOC
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to: The Detective's Assassin

**His Guardian Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, however, all the OCs in this story are mine. :D

********PLEASE READ*********:** THIS STORY WILL NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU DO NOT READ **THE DETECTIVE'S ASSASSIN **FIRST. I DON'T WANT READERS REVIEWING AND SAYING THAT THEY ARE CONFUSED AND HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. SO PLEASE READ **THE DETECTIVE'S ASSASSIN** FIRST BEFORE READING THIS STORY. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. **HOWEVER, IF YOU DECIDE NOT TO READ TDA, THERE IS A SUMMARY BELOW FOR BEFORE READING HGA.**

**

* * *

**

For those who are really unwilling to read TDA before HGA, I made a little summary that doesn't contain much spoilers, but good for catching up with the story.

Here you are.

The Detective's Assassin: Summary

His Guardian Angel: Sneak Peek/ Trailer (if you can have a trailer for a fanfic.)

I'm doing this more or less to alert people to the presence of the sequel, hereby updated!! Think of this as kind of a trailer thing. This will also be used as a summary in the beginning of the first chapter of HGA.

My name is Anna. I used to be an assassin, the best in the world. Then, naturally, the best had to come face to face with the best, and I was challenged by no other than L, the world's greatest detective.

It was a long and tiresome struggle, one in which neither of us could best the other. The victims increased, the death toll was counting. I was confident of my win. And then, of course, he went and took an action I never thought he would. Despite his brilliant and daring stratagems, I held strongly to my bias that the authority were people who put themselves behind locked door, directing others from a haughty and omniscient point of view. I believed that they hated to get their hands dirty, and they would never dare to confront me without comfort of their guards.

I thought L was the same, just like them. No name, no face, just a brilliant mind behind a locked door with no intention of putting himself in danger.

Except then, he shattered everything I believed in.

He stepped out of his locked doors, he had no back up, he got his hands dirty, he confronted me alone.

Even then, breathless as I fought him, I thought I could take him down. But then, he allowed me to capture him, and ripped apart my safe haven from within, destroyed everything I had, everything I worked for, and gave me something new. He gave me a will to live.

He's saved me from the executioners, but not only them. Five times he saved my life. Only a few times I repaid the debt. Despite my efforts, I owed him, and I couldn't let that happen. So, I was eager when I received his call, asking me to be his black hand in tracking down the supernatural murderer, Kira.

Nothing ever goes the way you expect to when you're with L. But this time, something happened that neither of us expected. Through this series of events, I saved his life, he saved mine. I fell into freezing rivers, was pounded down by a rain of bullets, overcame all my fears, and confronted and defeated a Shinigami in battle. All because of him.

All for him.

And then, I died, and I promised him that….since I still owed him favors, I would come back.

I would come back as His Guardian Angel.

I didn't realize though, the mistakes that we'd made, the hearts we'd shattered, the promises we'd broken for each other. I didn't see the monster we were creating, until it was wreaking havoc upon the world. I didn't realize it then, and now it's too late.

It's too late, because I no longer remember.

00000000000000000

My name is Delilias, the sin of Deceit, the Eighth Sin.

I am a Halfling Shinigami, one of the Greater Dead, and second in command of the Shinigami realm under command of the Shinigami King.

My mission: to destroy the Seven Archangels and the Kingdom of Heaven.

My assets: all the armies of Shinigami I desire, and the power of the Seven Deadly Sins.

My obstacle: L Lawliet, and the faint, vague memories of my love for him.

* * *

***PROLOGUE***

"Ouch."

She tried to move her muscles again, to sit up, but received another jab of pain in her side.

"What the hell." a voice sighed, disappointed, "This is it?"

"Shut up." She sighed, "Oww."

"My name is Ryuk." He cackled.

"Well no duh. Of course you're Ryuk." She sighed and stood up, "Why would you tell me that?"

The Shinigami's eyes widened, "You remember?"

"Depends on what. Can't remember much right now, besides the pain that is, but I do remember some flickers. It's very vague. Hopefully more, as soon as the pain from the transformation fades." She shook her hands and legs out, "Ahh…. What's my name?"

"You're a Halfling." Ryuk said, "I can't say, I don't know what your name is, but the King could tell you."

"I'm in no hurry." The unnamed Shinigami sighed and sat down again, examining her hands. Despite the armor like bone that covered the back of her hands, her fingers were human looking, though she could tell that their strength would've increased thousand fold. "L…who is L? I seem to remember a lot of him."

Ryuk shrugged, "It's not my place to say, memories are to be told through your own point of view. Although if I were you, I'd try not to remember anything, Shinigami aren't meant to remember, it's the only way we can kill ruthlessly for ourselves, free of attachments. As for your name, I heard he gave you a name presented to be the eighth sin, and that you're to join the other Seven as one of the Greater Dead."

"Oh great, a sin."

"Totally, but right now let's call you Halfling." Ryuk cackled.

"Shut up and help me." She commanded, but received only a laugh.

The Halfling dragged herself up to her full height, and looked up. "Great, all you Shinigami are still a head taller." She sighed, and then examined herself, and her transformation.

She's got one dull feathery wing, and one…bright…shiny white wing. Bone plates also surrounded her shoulder and down her arm much like armor, though only on one side. It also nearly covered half her face, only leaving one eye on the half of the face it covered. From the puddle on the ground she also saw that red marks ran from her eyes down her cheeks, much like Sorrows. She recalled the name. Her memories were starting to fill in bits and pieces, as she predicted, and a heavy weight set in her heart. She peered closer, looking at her eyes. They were different though, one of them was blood red, while the other was almost transparent silver. It looked familiar.

The pain was fading, and Anna shook the dust off herself, noting that she was dressed in a black cloak. "Cool. I'm a Shinigami, and with woozy memories of things I don't know about and people I can't put a name to."

"Out of my way." A gruff voice commanded, and the Shinigami parted to reveal a more human sized Shinigami, though his aura was definitely more powerful. "Pride, a greater dead and one of the Seven Sins." He introduced with a minor bow of his head, "His majesty requests your presence."

"What's my name?"

Pride hesitated, "Deceit, but that's just for the Angels to know, in our own Greater Dead circle you'll be known as Delilias. Disappear, Ryuk, your presence is no longer required."

Ryuk's grin was gone in an instant, "If that's your wish, Pride."

The newly named Shinigami watched as Ryuk's form faded in the distance, she didn't know much about him, but it was no random chance that he was there during her transformation.

"Mmhmm." Delilias replied, and followed him. She glanced at the Shinigami that parted ways to make room for them, and realized with a faint smile that they were inferior to her. Somehow, she could sense their energy, and she could sense how miniscule theirs were compared to Pride's and her own, which was very much comparable to that of the Greater Dead.

They arrived before the Shinigami King all too soon; the dark looming figure took one look and sighed. "So the Archangels have played their part, I've spent this much effort for a Halfling."

Delilias shook her white wing, "Angel? I'm part Angel?"

"We, the Seven Sins believe that it was her attachment to the human world as well as her destined place, Heaven that took its toll and altered her transformation to this current state." Pride explained, "But furthermore, the girl has a visionary eye. Just one though."

"A Halfling, and now a visionary eye? Who's ever heard of a Shinigami equipped with an Angel's tool?" The Shinigami King and stood from his throne. He walked up to Delilias, and gently touched her right eye. "So what do you see? My defeat? The angels' triumph?" In another instant Delilias felt a scorching pain in her right eye, as she stumbled backward, caught in Pride's arms. The Shinigami King had in that instant, stepped forward and raked his claws down her silvery transparent eye. Her visionary eye, apparently. She blinked, and scanned her surroundings. Her right eye was still functioning, though blood caked half her face. The Shinigami King ran one smooth hand down her cheek, sending shivers down her spine, and cupped her face. "I'm sorry, I lost my temper."

She quickly closed her right eye, just in case the King wanted to make sure he finished the job in destroying her Angel's visionary eye. The King's presence was massive, she felt her knees shake, but clenched her fists and drew up her courage.

"Your Majesty." She breathed, uncomfortably avoiding his eyes, "If I could sever my ties to the human world by fulfilling my last duty, the power of our deal would overwhelm the power of the Heavens, I could be the Shinigami you wanted, if you only give me a short time to-"

The King laughed and dropped his hand, "What duty is that? Faust?" he murmured softly, leaning close to her face until she could smell his breath, which was surprisingly…clean, though with the coldness of death. "Another good deed so that the Archangels can pull you close into their protection? I've worked hard to finally have you by my side; I will not have it lost!"

"I do not remember the events you speak of, at least, only flickers, I recall nothing of my attachment to earth, you need not fear losing me." Delilias replied, "My soul is yours. One for one, I must repay my debts by saving someone's life." She shook. The power of the Shinigami King was overwhelming; she wanted to fall to her knees. "All I have to do is stay by L Lawliet's side until I save his life at the end of his lifespan, and then my debt will be repaid. Although, I do not understand why, but it's my only chance to serve you as you wish."

"You will cease to exist if you save anyone's life by power of the Death Note." The Shinigami King said sorrowfully, "It's not even for me to decide, but the power of the notebook."

"There must be another way around it." Delilias reasoned calmly, "You need me, to be at my full power against the war you're waging against the Archangels."

The King narrowed his eyes and walked back to his throne, his jaw set. They waited in silence as he debated his options, it seemed to take forever.

"Indeed." He sighed, "I'll give you your way around it. Pride, leave us."

"Yes, my Lord." The Greater Dead vanished in a cloud of dark smoke.

The Shinigami King pulled two notebooks from his cloak. "Black Notes, created in the beginning of time, one for the Heavens, one for the Earth. I stole them and created Hell. Then I divided their power to create Death Notes because you see…Black Notes have the power to kill Shinigami. Not the Greater Dead or I mind you, just other Shinigami. You should understand what this makes you."

"Second in command," Delilias smiled openly at the Shinigami King, "I won't let you down."

"Do you have to leave so soon?" The king asked with unexpected sadness genuine in his unfathomable black eyes.

Delilias was overwhelmed by the surge of emotion in her own being, and hesitated, "Well, um…I guess I could stay, for a little while to prepare myself, and familiarize myself."

"Good, because before you can go to the earth you will complete one mission for me." The Shinigami King smiled tenderly, Pride will work with you, we don't want you hurt."

"What's the mission?"

"Assassinate Heaven's greatest asset, their most powerful healer Lady Eva."

* * *

Author's Note: I understand that this chapter was very short. Sorry for the disappointment and long wait. However, this is only a prologue, so the coming chapters will be about twice this length.

I know i said this before, but again. This is meant to be The Detective's Assassin's Sequel, and will not make sense without first reading the other story. :D Also, if there's any parts in The Detective's Assassin that you liked, disliked, wanted more of, or just wanted to give me some criticism or encouragement. I love reviews even for a completed story!!

I hope to get the support i got from you guys for Detective's Assassin, and make this story as exciting as possible. I still have few plot things to work out. So if there's anything you guys want to see happen or got any suggestions, feel free to drop them in your review.

This chapter was a little weird, probably to most people. But don't worry, the consequences and situations behind this will be explained in coming chapters. I hope you enjoyed this!

L: yay' i'm back!!

Hotori: L!! *hugs*

Light: and i'm dead...

Hotori: well, yeah, i gotta do something about that.

L: teehee, i killed Kira...

Light: shut up, at least i took your girlfriend with me.

L: XP

Hotori: yeah yeah guys...alright, let's get back on track. We gotta do this right!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or any of it's character associates in the movie, anime, or book.

* * *

The morning air was cold, and it pierced Anna's delicate frame. Once again, she sighed as she looked towards the horizon. Even since she became a Shinigami, flying was one of the things the enjoyed the most. However, being part Angel bothered her flying.

For one, she was almost as sensitive as a human would be. Although her skin was still tougher than theirs, she felt cold. She was cold now, not freezing, although any normal human would be, but she was uncomfortable with the temperature, an inconvenience others hardly had to deal with.

For another, she felt pain. That was the biggest problem right there. It made things so much harder, the undead are difficult to fight at best, and even if she scored a hit, with their high pain tolerance, the Greater Death shrugged it off like it was nothing. Not Anna. As quick and agile as she was, pain was like a drug that dulled her reflexes, and despite her efforts, pain made her sloppy. Not for the first time that day, she wondered how the heck she survived as a human.

Especially a human assassin.

Soaring for the last time, she let her wings catch the air current and drifted above the clouds. She should be getting back, the day was breaking. Folding her one Shinigami wing and the other Angel's bright white wing, she dived with breakneck speed towards the ground, halting just above the towers of the city of London. Then, fluidly, she wheeled her way to her destination.

He was almost awake when she arrived, so she put on a smile and knelt down by his bed, solidifying into her human shape before he fully opened his eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Anna…" L grinned lopsidedly, looking at the girl standing before his bed, well, girl might be a bit inaccurate…

"I told you I never remember being called that. I hardly remember anything, except that I'm here to guard you and help you, and…certain events in my past life." She stood up and drew back the curtains, the morning rays filled the room with their glory. "But for now, my name is Delilias, or Deceit if you prefer."

L frowned, "Can't I call you Anna anymore?"

"Nope." She grinned.

"But it's hard to remember, with you looking so human." He sighed, "It's like nothing's changed at all."

Delilias sighed, "Frankly, detective, I float. I could change into my Shinigami form if you like but it's rather painful and I enjoy the advantage of being a Halfling so I can at least look human. The King will be furious to know I'm digging up more of my past than I'm allowed. It's hardly been two days since I came back, and it sure wasn't easy getting to you in the first place, I'd hate to leave so soon."

The detective was silent for a while, and Anna frowned. _Maybe I shouldn't have been that harsh._

"I have a meeting with Misa and Matt today; they're proving to be quite a team." L changed the subject, disliking how much _his _girl cared about the monster that kept them apart, although, she remembered little of their time together. "They work well together, like you and me. An-Delilias."

She rolled her eyes, "Stick with Anna. I suppose I'll live."

"Any luck with Fate?" L shook out his messy hair as Anna tossed him a shirt.

She sighed, "Nope, I am still screwed." She looked at the happy white husky by the door, "Forget the Shinigami, the Angels will have my existence for this."

"It wasn't entirely your fault." L shrugged.

Anna nodded, "Although it was I that had asked Fate to help me deliver my message, and tell you I was coming back, it is his fault for picking a half-dead dog's body and getting stuck in it."

"He?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Fate takes on a male form." Anna grinned, "He's as handsome as this little doggy."

L frowned.

"Detective, are you jealous? He's a dog right now; the least you can do is have some sympathy." Anna sat down and took the dog into her arms, scratching behind his ears and his muzzle. "I'm taking him out for a walk, because _someone,_ despite his intelligence to perfectly give himself walks, strictly requests that I accompany, yes Fate?"

The dog barked. The Shinigami sighed.

"The world is in chaos because Fate is absent, and here I am, giving him a walk." Anna sighed unhappily; "Furthermore, Fate isn't the least bit concerned…" she turned to L, "I'll see you at breakfast." She smiled, and disappeared into the wall, Fate happily running after.

"No wait." L eyed the dog, "I'll come with. It would look strange anyways, for a dog to be walking alone. They can't see you anymore Anna, right?"

"Suppose I'll get to know the situation more with you around." Anna smiled, "Fate?"

The dog growled, then drooped his head and trotted out the door.

L shook his head, "Somehow, I don't think I'm popular with the supernatural."

"You don't say." Anna agreed.

Their walk was especially pleasant in the chilly London air. Anna took on her solid form, careful not to collide with anyone, and breathed deeply, her eyes on the dog. Fate, oblivious to the current condition of the world, walked as if everything was absolutely fine, and had all the happiness of a dog.

"What are you thinking?" L, ever vigilant to her thoughts, asked.

"I'm thinking over my options with Fate." Anna replied, "I'm thinking I have to make a journey back, it'll take maybe a few days."

"No." L said steely.

"That's what I thought too, but if I don't report to the Shinigami King about this I'll get into trouble. And even if I don't, cause the Shinigami like chaos, the angels would come after me sooner or later." She sighed and looked him in the eye, "I don't want to drag you into this, it will make things difficult."

L smirked, "You mean you don't want me to go make unnecessary deals with the spirit world right?"

Anna grinned, "That too, trying to please my king is hard enough without you giving me headaches."

"You mean you think you might not make it back, there's a chance he'll keep you in the Shinigami realm isn't there?" L's eyes turned hard, it wasn't a question.

"The King is good to me, he wouldn't do anything. I'm worried about the Archangels, actually." Anna grimaced.

"Archangels?"

"I was assigned to a mission before I was allowed back here, that's why it took so long." Anna explained, "And…well…"

"What?"

"The Angels had an advantage, a healer, Lady Eva. I was sent to destroy her, wipe her name from existence." Anna sighed, "They're not very pleased, especially because she was the Lady of Archangel Raguel, he was really, really pissed off."

L's eyes widened, "You angered an Archangel."

Anna nodded, her face in a grimace, "And Archangel Raguel guards the gate closest to Hell's gate, because he's the fastest and has the farthest sight. This was mainly their plan so I can't go crying to the Angels should something go wrong."

"No." L growled.

"They'll come looking anyway." Anna shrugged, "Besides, I'm stronger than you think."

L's frown turned into a whimsical smile, "Oh yeah? I thought you were a Halfling."

"Oh I am." She rolled my eyes, "It's very inconvenient, I register pain, unlike them, in my solid form, and in my spiritual form when they attack me, for practice sometimes, though Envy is quite harsh with her "training". Still, I'm one of the Greater Dead, and I have unique powers that make me second in command. My essence is a bit strange, it regenerates at a faster time period, but, it has so little pain tolerance." Anna waved her hand, the Shinigami King's ring glistening on her second finger.

L looked down, "And to think, he got one on before I did."

"A ring?" She laughed, "They rarely let you marry your perfectly invisible imaginary girlfriend L."

L grinned at me, clearly planning something.

"Oh spit it out L." Anna rolled my eyes.

"I'm just happy that you still consider yourself my girlfriend." He said innocently, "Although, you're much more than that. Also, you don't have to be invisible; you're not imaginary, although you are as close to perfection as I would've dared to ask the gods for. You'd agree, if you remembered."

"From what pieces I remember, I conclude that we loved each other a lot. It's sad that I don't recall too much of it. I'd like to know what it was like. But um, you're wrong about the other part, I consider myself as nothing more as a guardian to you."

L shrugged, deciding inwardly to let her have her way, at least for now. "Suit yourself."

Anna bit her lip, his look stirred up guilt in her heart. "It's not that I wouldn't _love _you, I remember pieces of those times, a lot, but…no matter what I look like, how _human_ I look, I'm still a Shinigami, and, we Shinigami don't fall in love. It could prove to be disastrous. Think about it, we Shinigami kill others in order to survive, we take their lifespan into ourselves, but once you start getting to know people and falling you love, then you can't kill this person, because he's you're lover's mother's friend... it's just complicated."

He didn't reply. Anna sighed, he just doesn't understand! She thought, she didn't want him to be kissing some dead thing. There would be no end to how wrong that would be, not to mention how much trouble it would cause. Besides, Shinigami aren't allowed to have that kind of relationship with humans, kissing would so push the fine line she's worked hard to draw. She had my king to please now; he was hardly her problem if not for this little mission.

The memories though, were pleasant, and at some rare moments as she watched him sleep she felt the longing to be human again, to feel his skin under her human hands, his lips against hers. She cherished the memories, under the staircase when they both thought they were going to die, when she made that meager excuse because she was sick to her stomach with the criminal-Light, and he cleansed all that away with one movement…and when they both knew her life was about to end, and he suppressed her fears and sorrows, made her forget everything on that sun lit morning, the last morning of her life.

L noticed the silence, and glanced her way curiously.

"I should go…" Anna sighed, "Straighten this mess out before it gets worse."

"I'll come with you." L shrugged.

"No." she replied, to room in her voice for argument.

"Then I won't let you go." L said, avoiding the fact that he really couldn't stop her even if he tried.

Anna didn't reply, but thought of the Shinigami King instead. She had gotten her way quite easily, and was surprised by the King's kindness. In addition, even as she flew through the portal, Pride at her side, she still felt uneasy, as if she didn't want to leave him after all. The King had watched with sincere eyes as she left his realm, wishing her a speedy return as well, it left a dull ache in her still, dead heart.

_What the heck?_

Brushing the thought off, Anna observed the happy go lucky cub in front of her. Well, she had to go back to settle Fate's business anyway. Sighing, Anna stepped forward and petted the dog, who barked happily and turned to rub his head against her knee. "Detective, I can't just leave Fate here."

"My name is L."

"Whatever, we Greater Dead hardly get acquainted with our mission targets." she murmured, then regretted her mistake. "Sorry, I keep forgetting what I am to you."

L felt the uneasiness radiate, and sat down on a nearby bench, keeping well away from the dog, knowing he was disliked at this point. "You want to go back." L murmured softly, and I looked to see pain in his eyes, "You don't want to stay in the mortal world, although, I think I understand."

"I don't." Anna murmured softly, her human memories flashing in her mind; the mere thought of being away from the suffering eyes was unbearable. She wouldn't deny that the Shinigami part of her ached to be with her King, for reasons still unknown to her, but she wanted _him. _She wanted L, she was sure. "Detec-I mean, L, believe me; I realize that I don't know you as I once did, on such a personal level, but I remember what my heart wanted."

"Yes." L's expression didn't change, "I know that, but Anna, you also have to consider that fact that…well, your heart is dead. Your soul has the better grip of you now, and your soul is _his._"

Anna couldn't reply, how could she, when in merely two days he's seen through her _again?_ He was always alert, she was transparent in front of him, and Anna didn't like being transparent. So what if she loved him in my past life? Her heart can no longer beat with the vigor and love it did before; her human memories are just that, memories, her love for him are in the past, she needed to concentrate on the _now._ Her soul had the better of her now, but did that mean she wanted to be with the King more than the vaguely remembered detective? The King was evil, she knew that much…but…

"I hate how you see right through me." She hissed, distressed by the confusion racing through her.

L's bottomless onyx eyes turned on her, "But what I really want to see is what you hide from me under that human façade." L took her arm and turned out of sight of the public and looked into her eyes, "Anna, show me your soul in its true form." He commanded.

"Wha-" Anna stuttered, flustered.

"Show me your soul, show me who you really are. No more human pretenses." His lips formed a tight line, "Come on Anna, I want to see your Shinigami form, I want to see Delilias."

The words shattered her train of thought. "Wh-what, show you my Shinigami form? Why? No!"

"Do you honestly think that anything that you are will be repulsive to me?" L frowned, "I don't mind you being a Shinigami, as long as it's still you, right?"

She scoffed, "And do _you_ honestly thing I look like this for you? It takes a lot of concentration just to maintain my human form. Essences aren't that easily compressed you know." Anna objected, "It took me a long time to perfect, and I enjoy being able to look human."

"You're avoiding the question."

"You, detective," Anna pointed out harshly, "are being extremely rude, let go of me!"

Startled, L stepped back, "I'm sorry."

"We'll talk about this later."

"That's fine." L replied, his frown lightening, "It's just…" he took her hand, and ran his fingers over the Shinigami King's ring, "If it wasn't for me, you would still actually be human, your heart beating…"

"If this were the human me talking, I'd argue the heck out of it. But now that I'm a Shinigami, it really does seem like the better idea, since that way I'd become a Shinigami anyway." Anna laughed lightly, "Still, I like it this way, much more adventure."

"Yeah," L's eyes twinkled in amusement, "I would too."

"Let's take Fate home, I have to meet with Matt and Misa."

The made their way back, and she carefully faded out of solidity, preferring to float along rather than walk. Fate sensed the trouble, and kept mostly to himself, disappearing into the vast house once they were back. L ate his sweet breakfast swiftly, with Anna watching close by.

_Heck, I can't stay angry with him. _"Hey L." Anna sighed, "Close your eyes; I have a surprise for you."

Frowning in confusion, L did as he was asked. Immediately she felt Anna's arms lock around him. "Hold on tight." She whispered into his ear, and he locked his hands around her waist in turn. Feathers then erupted around them, caressing his skin, and they took flight.

"I thought you said you weren't going to show me." L smiled as he opened his eyes and looked up. To his surprise, Anna was still human, though two pairs to wings sprouted from her back.

"It's difficult to only keep my back transformed, because the transformation wants to take over my entire body." Anna replied with a smile, "But I've managed before it seems. What's the address?"

They flew there in no time at all, Anna's soul rejoicing in flying like the true undead, surging under the dark hand of the King. She mentally scolded myself, it was a tough struggle. It was either the vague human memories with this…barely known detective, or the evil King, who she felt bonded to with the ties of the soul.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think? Do you like? Not like? They're back together, but as usual, things need sorting out. No happy endings just yet!

Please please review! Thank you for adding this story into your favorites or alerts, but i'd really appreciate it if you drop a review while doing this. It doesn't take long, and for any author, a few words of encouragement goes a long way. Sometimes it's the only compensation we get! Thanks so much!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

I do own most plot ideas in TDA and HGA, except for the ones from the original series of course, and all the OCs. Please contact if you want to use them.

* * *

They were disappointed to see me like this. Anna thought, of course they were.

"Anna, you really don't remember anything?" Matt murmured.

She thought deep and hard, there was a slight flicker, of…a dark night, and they were talking, and another scene, when he looked horrified looking at her, and she was falling. But that was all; she couldn't even put a name to his face. "Just a tiny bit, you're…um, Mello's friend, I remember a bit."

Matt looked at L, pain in his features, "And you don't remember _him?_"

I glanced over to the detective, hunched over in the desk, "I remember enough to know that I was in a romantic relationship with him, no details, just blurred events and feelings."

"Feelings that she does not feel now," L added expressionlessly, "Don't worry Matt, it doesn't bother me too much. What bothers me is how strongly she feels for her King."

Anna crossed my legs where she sat on the sofa, trying to fight the urge to defend the Shinigami King. It was just about impossible, and she mumbled, "He's not _my _king."

L turned his eyes away to Matt and Misa, "You see."

Matt shared a sympathetic look with him, and Misa bounced over to me, "How much do you remember me?"

Anna studied her up and down, she had changed considerably, and her round child face had grown to be more womanlike and very attractive. Her blonde hair was longer, still in pigtails, but could be wrapped up in a long ponytail when she worked. "Some, Misa," she looked back, "I remember the time when I wanted to kill you because you Shinigami killed him," she nodded towards L, "But luckily I also remembered afterwards when we talked, else wise I really might've killed you."

Misa pouted, although I could tell she was drawing information from the data, "She only remembers intense moments. Like when she had an adrenaline surge, or when she had very heightened emotions." She glanced at L, frowning at his expressionless face, "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

L stood up wearily, and walked out the door, followed by Misa. Matt glanced over at me, and I closed my eyes and sighed. I guess they should have their privacy if they wished. That decency had remained in me.

000

"L, how do you sit there looking so tired and…I don't know how to describe you, you look like you always do, you look like _nothing_ is going on, no expression whatsoever. She doesn't remember you!" Misa ranted, "How can you do that?"

"Do what?" L replied, staring at the blonde girl, his face a composed mask, his voice hinting at annoyance. It was rare that he talked loudly to anyone; mostly his voiced stayed a monotone, to keep himself hidden. But she was frustrated, and since she had gotten together with Matt, she knew a bit of how he felt. "Misa, you're being childish again, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! But anything other than pretending nothing's wrong!"

L leaned back against the wall, "Your emotions get high easily, you need to control yourself."

She glared at me angrily, "Yeah, because it's all about me. She's my best friend, L, and look at the pain I feel, I feel torn into a million pieces. She doesn't _remember anything_ that we've been through. She doesn't _know_. Nonetheless she was my friend, my best friend. But she was your…she was the love of your life, how could you stand idly by and live with the fact that the love of your life doesn't remember a thing about you? That she prefers a _demon_ over you?"

The ache tugged at him, she doesn't remember. But then, another notion came to mind. _So?_ So what if she doesn't remember? Why should he need anything from her? When did it become her duty to feel the way I feel?

And the answer, it doesn't matter. She can be whatever she wants to be, and love anything she wants to love. No matter how much he does for her, how much he misses her, she's not going to miss him back. Not at the moment, anyway. Right now, he could cry for her, and he could long for her, he could die for her. But that's not what she needs. She's confused with herself right now. She needs him to be strong for her.

In any case, he didn't believe her heart's desire to be entirely gone, from the way she was acting.

_Flashback_

"_L, Lawliet."_

"_Anna." I grinned, going up to meet her._

"_Fate found the right person then, you are L Lawliet?"_

_My heart jerked, and I frowned. "Yes, Anna?"_

_It was her turn to frown, "I'm sorry, my name is Delilias, but I'm been informed that my human name was Sheila Faust. My memories have started to come back a bit, but I barely have an idea of who you are. The King tells me that I'll only glimpse bits and pieces, and that's only if I'm lucky." She rolled her eyes, "In his case, unlucky."_

_Breathe, I told myself, and took another step forward. "Nothing? You remember…nothing?"_

"_Nope." She shrugged, "You'll have to fill me in."_

"_Anna I'm your…" I sighed, "The word is _boyfriend_, but you mean much more to me than that."_

"_Oh." She looked sad, and dropped her gaze to Fate, "I'm sorry."_

"_You don't know who I am."_

"_If you're lucky, I will."_

_I lifted my arms hesitantly, and awkwardly, as if she wasn't sure how it was done, wrapped her arms around me. I was glad that they didn't pass through my solid body, and closed my arms around her waist, feeling the dark rough cloak under my hands, my face buried in her hair. She smelled the same. Then I thought, it didn't matter if she didn't remember me. I could care less. Anna was Anna, memories are of the past, new ones could be made. I still love her as much as I had when she was here with me. I had never been the one to get emotional, at least, not on the outside, and not with anyone else. She was here, that's what matters._

_Reluctantly, she pulled away, although still in the confines of my arms. And as I looked into her amber, human eyes, for a second she lifted up her face, and I thought foolishly that she was about to kiss me. My face a composed mask, I studied her reactions, her battles with herself. _

"_I remember…under the stairs…I thought we were going to die." She had confusion in her eyes, "Then we…" she stepped back, still confused. Then the puzzlement sank, and resolve became clear. "I'm different now. I'm very sorry, L Lawliet, I tried to feel how I did back then…I can't, it wouldn't come."_

_In my mind, a taunting voice laughed._

You may have her heart, detective, but I own her soul. And now, her heart is dead, her soul dominates; she will never be yours again.

_I could not speak; my voice was caught in my throat. For once I had no words to throw back at my opposition._

"_I'm not the person you once knew." She smiled, her human face so startling real, reminding me…_

"_I'm not the person you once knew." She repeated, "You are just the target of my mission, L Lawliet. But let's make the best of this boring time I'll have to spend on earth, okay?"_

000

"Are we done here? I'd like to have your report. The written one only today, you can tell me what happened some other time." L sighed; there was no sense in wallowing over what was lost.

Misa looked up at me, "L, you do have a plan, right?"

"What plan?" L replied with a smirk, and sent her out of the room.

L glanced over at Matt when he saw Anna again, who blinked twice deliberately, and he sighed. Nothing really could be over heard from the conversation, but L was glad still that she didn't eavesdrop. "Report, Matt." L extended his hand, and Matt handed him the papers. Another case, solved.

"Next, the incident with the girl, Marie, washed up on the shore, no mark, and nothing to be reported from the autopsy other than drowning, no signs of a struggle, so it appears to be a suicide. It's not, you'll find the killer at the underground drug market, black curled hair, and a tattoo on his arm, his name is Jared, and the criminals call him Panther. He'll be there this Thursday at approximately 2 pm, alone. You get him, I solve the case. The motive can be easily deduced once I see his face. 3 o'clock, Thursday, at the usual jail." L eyed them both, "questions?"

"Do you have any strategic preferences for our case?" Misa asked quietly.

"No, use whatever means, I don't care if he's on the verge of death." L held both their eyes, "But please, don't do anything you don't feel comfortable with. Come to me if problems arise. Any other questions?"

Matt and Misa looked at each other, "No." they murmured in unison.

"Then you may go, grab the envelopes on the table by the door, the black one is for Mello, the white one for Near. Details are included, do not look at the information, it's for their eyes only."

L watched them leave the door; the opened up the laptop on the table, running the newest information Near had sent him for the latest case that he was working on. It was intriguing to say the least where a cop had vanished into thin air, the people who were with him or her killed, L wanted to know the truth. It was-

_Wait._

Narrowing my eyes, L locked Near's last words in the email into his mind.

The name of the cop.

Stella Archer.

000000

He was clearly puzzled, curious; Anna stepped over to see what was up. She remembered nothing of Stella Archer save that she loved L, and that her involvement was somehow in the way of that. Her personality and their meetings, if there were any, was not in Anna's depleted memory drive. "Do you want me to go look for her?" she offered.

He flinched, as if startled by the question, "Would you?"

"Would I offer otherwise?"

"Stella is…"

"Someone who loves you and hates me." Anna replied matter of factly, "Sad. I'd have much better ways to get a guy." she glanced at him, "Kidding. But I would go look for her, disappearances are interesting, and that little video they got of her partially disappearing looks to me like it's my sort of game."

"What sort of game is that?" he asked, and when I looked at him questioningly he shrugged, "Just getting to know each other Delilias."

Anna laughed, "Thank you, the supernatural kind is my game, but to look into this, you need to grant me some freedom."

He sighed, "Do what you like; I hold no control over your coming and goings."

"I thought so." The Shinigami grinned, "I'll be back though, you can count on it," and then mockingly taking his hand I knelt, "your life is mine to defend."

00000

My wings took me over the gray skies, I'd check in with my fellow Greater Dead first, gossip in the Shinigami world spread fast, so if it was a supernatural cause that made Stella Archer disappear, it wouldn't be too hard to gather info on. Following the currents that carried me higher and higher, I soared through the portal, feeling no tug from my human side that caused me pain. Feeling a bit giddy at this, I pumped my wings harder, and landed with a soft thud onto the muddy ground.

Pride, as usual, was there waiting for me. "Pratias," I called him by his familiar name, "There's no need to always wait here for me."

"Delilias, my dear, there's always a need." He smiled, "You have come to talk with the Seven, no?"

"I thought we were the Eight?"

"Ah, of course, it slipped my mind." Pratias laughed, as they made their way to the Greater Dead Circle.

"How very unlike you, to admit your mistake." Another Greater dead emerged from within the circle, eyeing them both and nodding once to me.

"It's rare indeed, Ellyias." Pratias grinned at the newcomer, Ellyias, sin of Envy.

One by one four others appeared, and I greeted them all by name. Gumbabias, sin of Gluttony, Withras, sin of Wrath, Sylonias, sin of Sloth, and Gehalas, sin of Greed.

"Where is Lufias?" I asked, looking around for sighs of the last sin, Lust, who caused most of my suffering on earth.

In another black cloud, the King appeared, "Patience, my dear Delilias." He murmured, although he too, looked annoyed, "Lufias!" he called loudly, and instantaneously, a cloud burst forth, Lust sweeping her humane girl hair around her shoulders, presenting her tiny, scantily clad body before us all. She liked that look, it made her seem fragile compared to the rest of us bone armored, pale, tall, Greater Dead. Although smaller doesn't mean weaker at all. I knew the razor sharp teeth that hid behind her ruby lips. I knew it well.

"You're late Lufias." I hissed. I had never been one to like her.

She bowed her head, "My sincerest apologies my lord." She looked to the King, then at me, "My lady second in command." She murmured mockingly, Ellyias too, shuffled uncomfortably; she had wanted my position, no wonder, being the sin of Envy. Her training sessions with Lufias was always tougher than the guidance Pratias and Gehalas, Pride and Greed, gave me. Pratias was, of course, too proud to admit that I needed beating down, and Greed wanted favors from the second in command. Despite that, they were the closest thing I had to friends in this place, and I'm not complaining.

"So, Delilias, my dear," the King began, "why have you called us here?"

"Oh," I began hastily, breaking out of my thoughts, "I would never dare _call _you anywhere, my King, surely not. I have some questions and things to report, that's all." I gathered my thoughts quickly, "My mission is going well, the humans trust me, however, it seems that I was unwise of letting Fate have his way, and well, he's stuck on earth and unable to watch over the affairs and outcomes of the spiritual and physical realms." I sighed, "I'm sorry, my lord, if this causes you any inconvenience."

"Well," Withras cut in, "Without Fate nothing is for sure anymore, things will get a lot more interesting around here."

"The angels will be restless as well." Sylonias thought out loud, "We need to be on our guard in case they come knocking on Hell's gate."

Pratias scoffed, "The Archangels are too scared, and they're too busy preparing for the worst. After all, a lot more souls are coming to us these days. However," he glanced over at me, "the guy she's guarding, and he is turning a lot of them back on Heaven's path. We ought to get rid of him."

I looked to Pratias, my friend apologetically, "I'm sorry Pratias, I cannot let that happen, that is my mission, I will protect his life, besides, it's only for a hundred years, maximum, how bad could that be?"

The King sighed, "Quite bad, actually. His soul is just as strong as yours, if not made stronger by this time of trials you have placed upon him, he could become an Eighth Archangel."

I frowned, anger rising inside of me, "Everything that I have been through, he- there's no way _he,_ a mere human understands! I suffered for my soul to become strong; he has lived a comfortable life, gotten his ways, he-!"

The King raised a hand and walked towards me, "I understand your feelings, Delilias," he murmured soothingly, a cold hand on my cheek, "But he has a just, unstoppable soul, almost like that of Gabriel's although instead of bring justice to people, he brings out the truth to the people. His name would be Truth, Lawliel would be written in Heaven."

I laughed, my human memories claiming the best of my judgment, "How ironic, is this why you named me Deceit? Delilias? So that the man I loved on Earth would be the polar opposite of what I am? Truth?"

Suddenly a pressure crushed around me, and I fell to my knees in face of the King's power. I had been out of line. I looked up at his face, and saw the gentle sadness in his eyes. I had hurt him with my words. Slowly but surely, the pressure eased, and Pratias, standing beside me, helped me to my feet. "I apologize." I muttered, "That was out of line."

"Indeed." He replied, "Gather what information you will, I need to ponder what you have told me, this meeting is done." He sighed, and then turned around, "Go well Delilias, my hopes rest with you."

I narrowed my eyes at his words, my soul once again claiming the best of me. With a wave of his hand, the King dismissed all the Shinigami and disappeared into thin air. Pratias steadied me, and then left himself. I turned around, and to my surprise, Gehalas remained, the sin of Greed walked calmly up to me, his semi demonic form much like my own. "You ought to be the expert in this area but…since he has a tight grip now you might now notice. It hasn't escaped the rest of us though. You ought to watch yourself, and try to stop stepping out of line, the King is quite displeased.

"Why?" I frowned.

"Well, while it seemed a decent possibility that you were the prophesized while you were human and your soul burned…so deliciously bright, you're a Halfling. And, every single day you spend with that L Lawliet…it makes us think that we may have been wrong." Gehalas smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

I bared my own razor sharp teeth in reply, "What, I'm not the prophesized?"

He nodded, "We're thinking maybe _he_ is the prophesized, and of course, you know what that makes you."

I glared at the ground, "Disposable."

"Yes, you have incredible amount of power, my dear Delilias, but make no mistake, the only reason that you are the top in this circle is because the King places you like a jewel on his palm. When and if he realizes you're nothing but a rock like the rest of us…Delilias, without his help you are the weakest of us all. I mean, while you still sit on top of regular Shinigami, it was him who gave you this seat. We the Seven Sins were created in the beginning of time and have considerable power, while you kneel at the slightest presence of the King. If you cease to be his favorite, then the Seven will turn on you, Lust and Sloth especially." His expression turned serious, "When that time comes, even I will not be so friendly."

I nodded, "If I'm weak I'm no use to you, Greed, right?"

He smiled seductively, "That's right; I need favors and pardons from you now and then. However, out of this circle, even if you just count off the sins, Pride would never help a weakling, he just hangs with you because he's well, too proud to admit he's inferior at the moment. Sloth and Lust are against you in the beginning, Envy wants your position, Gluttony could really care less, and Wrath needs nothing from you, and would only be too glad to spill more blood and chaos. So you see... I'm the only one that sees any potential in you."

I looked Gehalas in the eye, "Not sure if this is the human me talking but…I don't think you have much to worry about, Gehalas. I would rather kill L Lawliet myself, than let him become the prophesized traitor of the angels. That's me, and I will take the responsibility for it. L Lawliet will remain a human until his death, after which he will be taken into heaven and remain one of the angels. I will _not_ let him join us."

"Very well, where is your next destination?"

"Heaven's Gate, I'm going to inform the Archangels of Fate's disappearance in association with my current activities." I said, and when he frowned, hastily added, "Don't worry, I won't reveal too much."

Gehalas shook his head, "You understand Archangel Raguel guards that gate, just as Wrath guards ours."

"Yes."

"And you have killed Lady Eva, _his_ Lady."

"Yes."

"You are suicidal and insane." Greed rolled his eyes, "I will accompany you, and Wrath will join us on the way."

I grinned deviously, "Thank you!"

* * *

Author's Note: This sort of feels like a long chapter. Anyway. This is sort of like background information on the Shinigami Realm and Anna's relationship with L at the moment... which is almost non- existant seeing as she doesn't remember ANYTHING. Disappointing, i know, but they build a new relationship right? =P

More in the next chapter on he Angel's realm and more Anna and L!

Tell me what you think of the Shinigami system please, and as usual, feel free to drop any ideas or things you think should happen in the story.

Please drop me a review to make my day! Thank you! And if you haven't read TDA, myself and a lot of readers would recommend it! ^_

Hotori! Next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own Death NOte/ Death Note related characters, but my OCs rightfully belong to me =)

* * *

The journey was short as we flew over the gray skies of the Shinigami realm, my white, shimmering wing like a star to the Shinigami below. Wrath was not happy to find us at the gate, but shrugged reluctantly and followed along. I was not particularly sure of what would happen once we found Raguel, except, of course, that he would attack us. I hoped our presence would put hesitation around his sword, so not to bring on the wrath of the entire army of angels.

True to his reputation, Archangel Raguel spotted us before we him, and we were taken by surprise when he flashed in front of us, sword bare, spells blazing. "Anna." He said, his mouth in a tight line, "Greed, Wrath." He spat the names of my comrades in disgust, "Back to hell from whence you came."

"I'm sorry Archangel, but no." I spoke, "I have things to discuss with you."

"Do not push my patience, Shinigami." Raguel looked away, "I have no sympathy for you after your acts, no matter what the others think, and if you push the line I'll cut you down where you stand."

Greed sighed beside me, "Look, Raguel," he said the name just as hatefully, "We're not here to fight, surely you wish to know about the havoc wreaked on earth in Fate's absence."

Raguel stiffened and rolled his eyes, "Of course she had something to do with it. Anna, please, what more do you want from us? Your human is protected, we tried to keep you safe but you went and got yourself into this mess of your own accord, and now Fate…"

"I simply asked Fate to deliver a message for me." I protested, "It was his fault for choosing to get stuck in a sick dog's body, I-"

"Why'd you do it Anna?" Raguel cut me off, his sad gray eyes looking straight into mine, "What could you possibly gain? Why did you kill Eva?"

I bowed my head, "That's for me to know, Archangel."

Beside me, Greed and Wrath relaxed, it would've meant a fight between them and myself if I let the Angels know the Shinigami's thoughts, Wrath feared the King's power, being stronger than her own, and Greed, well, I'd like to think Greed feared for me, but I doubt it. Archangel Raguel shook his head, "You do understand what she was to me."

I nodded, and so quick I couldn't imagine, Archangel Raguel's sword flashed to my throat, "How can you live with yourself? What would you have done if that precious detective was taken from you? How can you inflict that pain on me? Eva is gone! Forever!"

Some part of me was sorry for the Archangel, the remorse was eating at me, but then my soul scoffed at the idea. I am a devil. It's what I do, I have the power to cause this and it's what I'm supposed to cause. Quicker than the Archangel, my dark blade darted to his throat, Wrath and Greed in synch with my motion.

Raguel narrowed his eyes. "I see, so its Delilias now isn't it? The sin of Deceit?"

"You know me well." I admitted, "The heavens cannot harbor a dark soul like mine, I belong solely to my King, and…I do not remember the detective whom you mentioned."

Raguel smiled at this, "The lies of the sin of Deceit has yet to pass by my eyes. You still love him, girl."

I felt my jaw drop at this statement, "You- How can you say that?"

"My eyes are sharp." Raguel grinned, exploiting my weakness, "I have the farthest sight, in any case, I apologize if you didn't wish this matter to be known to your friends, but what I say is true, a part of your heart still beats."

"My heart is dead," I hissed, "and my soul longs for my King."

Raguel smiled again, "It would, I suppose, if you were whole, but you are torn in half, your angel's soul longs for the light, your other half, the red tears on your face proves it. Your soul is free, it can be controlled only by its craving." The Archangel ran his blade against the red marks on my face, "One other had the same mark, the other Shinigami soul that was supposed to belong to us, your father, Raymond Faust, the Shinigami Sorrow."

"My father?"

Raguel shrugged, "Perhaps you do not remember, but if you ask Lufias, I'm sure your father's murderer would give you a full account of what happened."

"Lufias, she-"

My words were cut off as lights flashed, and when I opened my eyes again, Archangel Gabriel and Archangel Remiel stood at Raguel's side. "Anna." Gabriel managed a smile, while Remiel nodded to acknowledge my presence, standing protectively with his sword bare beside Raguel.

"Anna, why'd you do it?" Gabriel exclaimed, "Lady Eva…she helped you!"

I shrugged, "Archangels, thanks for treating me like a human…but I'm a Shinigami now, I'm Delilias."

"Don't flatter yourself, Deceit." Remiel glared, "We repect you because you still have a visionary eye, although it really is too bad you hang out with the Shinigami."

"You picking a fight?" Wrath hissed with his scythe loose in its sheath around her back.

"Relax." Gabriel held up a hand, "It seems like we interrupted." The Archangel of Justice glared at us, the placed a hand on Raguel's still raised arm. With narrowed eyes we all put down our blades, although our hands are still ready.

"I was telling her about how her dear friend Lust murdered her father." Raguel spoke, his cold tone returning, "The poor girl doesn't remember him, although, I can see she still loves the human detective."

"Who is going to be one of us." Gabriel shook his head, "Oh my."

"He's coming down to Hell with us." Wrath declared, "We'll crush you."

"You only wish." Raguel sighed, "Lady Beth's visionary eye sees differently."

"Don't forget we have one too, Archangels." Greed spat back, and I brushed away my hair to reveal my startling silver eye.

Gabriel smiled at this, "I knew you had it in you." He said proudly. Raguel sighed, and Remiel glared into my eyes coldly.

"So what have you seen with that scarred eye?" Remiel demanded.

"That's for me to know, Archangels." I repeated my words, but my heart wasn't in it, and I threw an apologetic glance at Gabriel.

"Yes, of course." Gabriel smiled sadly, "Well, I don't suppose you remember me?"

I glanced at Wrath and Greed, "A little, Archangel Gabriel, you were good to me."

"I should've prevented this…do you remember Lady Beth, and Lady Eva?" he asked, I saw Raguel tighten by his side.

"Yes Archangel, and Archangel Raphael as well," I answered, "I remember you all, and I thank you for helping me, though those times are long gone and far past."

Remiel stepped in, gently nudging Gabriel aside, "But you killed her, Eva's soul is gone forever."

"Yes." I could hear my own pain in my voice, the angel part of my soul wanted to destroy Wrath and Greed by my side, and join the Archangels, it tore at me uncontrollably.

"Why?" Remiel questioned, his piercing amber eyes almost like that of Gabriel's, but much harder, studied me relentlessly.

"I had to."

"You're evil." Remiel hissed, I saw Gabriel's brows tighten, and he stepped forward, but Raguel held him back.

"We do not allow evil beings here, go back to Hell, Delilias, and cease to bother Raguel, my sister's memories will stay with us, let peace reign over us all." Remiel's words were final, no one but Michael, the Captain of Archangels, could change it.

"As you wish, Archangel." I hardened my resolve, as he said, I am a being of darkness, but that isn't where I belonged, I am part light, but the realm of light won't accept me either, there's only one place for me to go. I had to go to the mortal realm.

"Anything else?" Remiel's question dared me to argue.

I stared at Remiel coldly, "No, I simply wished to inform the Archangels of Fate's whereabouts, and my sincerest apologies for this mistake. I'll leave you now, Archangels."

"And next time it might not be friendly." Remiel retorted.

Gabriel cast him a pained glance, but then all three Archangels disappeared in a flash of light, and I was left alone with Greed and Wrath. I had more to say to them, although I would've liked it better if Greed and Wrath weren't there. I wanted them to look over Lawliet should I be gone in some way, shape, or form, and…ahh…it was the human talking. Sighing, I thought nothing more on the matter, instead, I pumped my wings hard, and soared. I had to meet with the King.

He expected me, sitting on his throne, he beckoned me over to sit on the armrest of his throne. "How did it go Delilias?" he asked.

"Lufias killed my father." I replied tonelessly, "I want to see her."

"Simply say so if you want to meet with the Seven Sins." The King smiled, "Although, I have other duties to attend, I was merely waiting for your safe return."

"Yes, my King, thank you." I smiled, and slid off the chair and flew over to Greed and Wrath. "I want the Seven here, now." I commanded, "Show yourselves!"

Pride appeared in a flash, "Delilias, so soon?"

I nodded as Gluttony and Envy joined us, looking annoyed, and then, Sloth entered the circle. Lust was nowhere to be found. It was a strange sight, for Sloth and Lust accompanied each other like shadows would a person. Sloth, standing there alone, seemed so lonely, so weak.

I was in no mood for sympathy though, "Lufias." I hissed, "Where is she?"

No one said anything, of course. I leveled my stare at Pride, who shrugged with genuine unknowing, although annoyed by my condescending tone. My eyes passed over Greed and Wrath, for they were with me, and came to rest on Gluttony, the giant sin shrugged, and pointed to Sloth.

"Sloth, what do you know?"

"That's for me to-"

"Don't give me that line!" I hissed, "Where is Lust?"

Sloth remained silent; Envy smirked at her, and received a smug grin back. I wasn't going to get anything from these guys. I need to know this, where is she? What the heck is she up to? Even the Greater Dead can't deny my call, now that I bear the King's power on my hand, how could the ignorant-

No matter, I need to know, I have to find out. Glaring at all of them, I took a step forward, "Show me where she is." I hissed.

Maybe I stared too hard or something, for suddenly, all of them looked very scared, but before I could press my question further, Pride stepped forward, squinting. "Are you alright?" he asked, reaching out as if worried.

"Yes I am!" I shouted, but even as I spoke the white light burned me, and a burning pain came from my right eye, blurring my vision until I felt solid ground under me. I had fallen, and white is all I see, burning bright.

It seemed to take forever for the white to fade, and I'm in a room, with a face I know well and a face I vaguely remember. "Lufias…" I whispered, but she didn't seem to hear me, her back was faced towards me as she hovered over another girl, who clutched a black notebook to her chest.

I felt a vulgar word slip my lips; Lust gave a human her Death Note. That's why I couldn't call her; she was bound to the mortal realm with powers greater than my own. But…who's the girl?

"You can do whatever you want with that notebook." Lust said with a luscious smile shining from her beautiful face, "The same power that Kira had, you should know how it works, now make it obey you, scare the world a little, feel the power."

The girl chuckled, "Thanks, but I have my own message to send, Kira wanted to save the world even if it made him the world's enemy." Walking to the window, she examined the sky, "I am no where near as noble, for me it's personal."

"Well, if it's personal this won't last long…" Lust frowned, disappointed.

"No, it'll be quite a while…" The girl looked lovingly out the window, "It'll take a while to make him see the mistake he made. It'll be fun, Lufias."

_Lufias?_ The human just called Lust by her actual name, Lufias! I hadn't studied too clearly what this meant, but I knew for sure that part of it meant immortality for the human, something only the Greater Dead can give. Who was this?

As if hearing my thoughts, Lust placed her humane arm delicately around the girl's shoulder, "I'm with you all the way Stella, let's change things."

Stella looked back with a smile, "Let's change _everything._"

I peered past them into the window, and saw the Thames River gushing from below the building. _London._ Lust and this crazy Stella killer are in London. L Lawliet is in London.

I have to be getting back.

Responding once again to my thoughts, the vision faded, and I'm back to lying on the uncomfortable rocky ground. Pride and Greed were by my side, the rest of the sins had disappeared.

"Not a word of this to anyone, you hear?" I commanded as I grabbed Greed's shoulder to pull myself up. Greed grunted.

"I'm serious Gehalas," I said, using his real name, "Pratias, not a word, not to the King, especially not him."

"What've you got to hide?" Greed stared at me piercingly.

"Nothing." I hissed, "It's for everyone's good, I've got to get going."

"Where?" Pratias questioned, bewildered.

"Back to my ward!" I practically scream at him, and take to the sky.

I wanted to linger in the Shinigami realm, but I couldn't. I had to be getting back to Lawliet. I will not tolerate any supernatural beings in the same country as him, but Lust…she had the guts to get in the same city! First, I had to get him out, and then find Lust and send her packing. It would be hard, maybe even impossible, Lust is more powerful than me, due to my being half Angel, but on the other hand, I have powers she can't hope for from my light side. I could make it, hopefully. I pumped my wings hard through the gray sky. I saw through the King's kindness, to his cruelty. He didn't really care after all, I am nothing but a too, he probably gave Lust permission to go in order to test me. My soul may long for him, but I'm angel too. No. .wait…ahh, I'm confused. What do I feel? Angel? Shinigami?

Or maybe I feel human?

* * *

He was safe, waiting for me on the roof, looking out to the horizon.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he got there first, cutting me out. "Miss me?"

"That, detective, is my line, and clearly you did." I smiled, my troubles temporarily forgotten as I focused on witty comments to fire back at him.

He looked down, a wry smile on his face, "You didn't answer my question."

"I did miss you." The words were out before I thought them through, but I didn't regret it. "The angel part, you know. I may be part Shinigami, but I'm angel too."

"No." he looked up, grinning, "Not the angel part. The human part."

"L, I think I must've really loved you." I sighed, "It's too bad I don't remember, I would've liked to, really liked to."

He glanced downwards again and we descended down the winding staircase back into his house, "Don't look back, you're still here. There could always be new memories."

"Can I be honest for a moment?" I hesitated, it was sitting there in my chest, hard and immovable, "It's really hard for me to tell anything, there's no one else in the same fix. Part of me wants to hug you, and…stay with you, and help you through everything forever, but…the other part pulls me into the dark, especially draws me to the power I could have that detests this weakness, while the angel me hates the King's ruthlessness. I'm…torn."

To my surprise, he smiled and looked down again, not meeting my eyes, his voice full of mischief, "Well, Anna, even if you do feel what you felt before, who said I was still up for it? Why do you think I'm still unconditionally accepting you?"

"Wha-?" I exclaimed, "Now _you're _rejecting _me._"

L stepped up to me until his face was inches by mine, he grasped my shoulder and pushed me down until I was no longer floating off the ground in anger, "I am making you appreciate what you have this time. You will have to work for it." The tip of his lips twitched up in a smile, "the rest is up to you."

Amazing, I'm gone less than 24 hours, and already things are spinning out of control.

Control.

Did I just say control?

00000

It was hard, of course, actually saying it to her. That I wasn't going to accept her anymore. It was what I had to do. I had to be something unreachable, I had to be presented as a challenge for her. That way, she would appreciate it, and then I will not be so easily tossed aside.

"I saw the Archangels today, Remiel and Raguel weren't very happy with me."

"What did they say?"

"That they'd kill me if they saw me again." She sighed, I could see it was painful for her, rejected by her own kind. Well, sort of. Her mysterious transparency has often lured me into thinking I knew all about her, and then throwing me off. That was probably why she took so long to catch. Although she's a Shinigami now, that part of her hasn't changed, I'm not sure what she's thinking, although it seems crystal clear how hurt she is.

"And the King? What did he say?"

"What he says is of no consequence, I see through his kindness to his cruelty." She hissed, "He's a monster like the rest of them, but I can't help my soul's longing for his power. That hasn't changed, he's still the master of my soul, I cannot control it anymore than the Archangels can bring Lady Eva back."

"It's still your soul. Of course you can. You controlled your mind, Anna, and you controlled your heart for the longest time, it was torturous, now you can control your soul."

"Maybe I could have, once upon a time. L, for the dead, there is no second chance."

I decided to drop the subject; she would be more prone to my persuasions another time. "Have you checked up on the supernatural?"

"Ah," she hesitated, "I forgot…kind of hurried back…"

It was as plain as ever to guess what she's thinking, she forgot, because she felt like she needed to be here with me. I ruffled my hair and looked down to keep from laughing; she was so adorable when she unconsciously admits things like this. I wasn't sure, of couse, she might have a completely different reason for saying it. I couldn't contemplate it further, however, there were more pressing matters at hand. "Well, I thought you might like to know, there's a loose Death Note here in the city. Thirty-nine cases in the span of time you've been gone, which, by the way, is a day. Heart attacks, all of them. And when I pieced together their names there's a message.

"What does it say?" she was alarmed.

"The world's only justice betrayed my only trust."

"What's that mean?" she was confused, I didn't blame her, she didn't remember after all.

"Well, Stella Archer was my fiancée, she was the one who used that phrase to describe me. 'the world's only justice' she says. And then I left her, for you, that was secretly implied too, of course, because you committed thirty-nine murders before I was able to catch you."

"Stella…" she frowned, "Well we just have to catch her, no?"

I nodded, "Except, she was the one who disappeared into thin air."

"That doesn't matter to me right now; you need to get out of the country."

"What?" I frowned, get out of the country, this suddenly? What is she thinking?

"Yes, out of the country, somewhere else, anywhere else." There were fear in her eyes, it had been there since I mentioned Stella's name.

"Tell me what's going on, you're hiding something." I pressed, my voice strained.

"Just trust me on this one."

I didn't need to think on this. "She is in London. You know that, so you want me to get out. I don't think you remember, so I'll tell you, I'm not one to run away, the closer I am to my target, the better."

There was no need to pretend anymore, I see her anger showing through. "Fine, the closer I am to mine, the better."

"Your target is the Shinigami that guards Stella." I stated, there was no other way.

"No, not the Shinigami." Anna turned around and looked at me hard, "The Greater Dead, one of my own circle, the one who killed my father. The sin of Lust, who killed me in my previous life seeks to destroy yours by way of a girl who once loved you. As your guard, I have to put a stop to it."

"You can't do it alone." I argued, she was only half a Shinigami, powerful as her soul may be. "We need help."

"I'm not going anywhere with Lust so close to you!" Anna exclaimed, "You don't have any idea how dangerous she is!"

"Right, unless, of course, you take my soul with you, and then we'll need more Shinigami on our side. I'd like to ask someone's special assistance. Somewhere I'm guessing only you have power to go."

Anna's eyes lit up, though her mouth was still set in a frown. "You want Kira."

"Purgatory, the realm of nothing, have you been there?" I asked, "I need to get Light, Ryuk, and Rem here. If they are willing to co-operate."

"You're crazy!"

"He's the only one who can help me now."

Anna shook her head, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Believe it." L said, showing one of his rare grinned, "It's happening, again."

* * *

Author's Note: So sorry... haven't written in aaaages. But now that Christmas has come around... ^_^

Oh my Gosh... speaking of Christmas, i think i failed my Physics test, which is sad, because it was like the review that we did... *headbash* AHHH!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own death note

* * *

The realm was different than L remembered. Last time he came here, everything was shadowy blur; he was barely conscious, aware of nothing but the fear clawing at his heart. Now though, with the Shinigami and Second in Command by his side, L couldn't feel safer. He was disappointed though, that they wouldn't venture deeper into the realm, after all, as a detective he was curious, however, it was just like Anna to worry.

Without speaking to L, the Shinigami reached her hand into thin air, and in an instant a dark portal bubbled. "Ryuk." Her voice was commanding, and when she pulled her hand out, the sarcastic laughing Shinigami was dragged out by his dark wing, yowling in surprise.

"Stay here Ryuk." She commanded, her voice kind of tired, as if doing a tedious chore. She did the same with Rem, except that the white haired Shinigami stepped out sharply, Anna pulling her by her hand."

"My, my, the human princess, what can I do for you?" Ryuk laughed, looking at Anna, then turning to examine L, "I see, not willing to show your true form are you?"

"I need your help, okay?" Anna scoffed, "You, Rem, and Light."

"You trust a Shinigami?" Ryuk laughed, "How unlike you."

"Only to an extent, Ryuk, don't push it." Anna shot back.

"You trust Yagami Light?" Rem frowned.

"No, I do not." Anna directed her look at L, "He does."

The detective paused to examine the Shinigami, daring them to oppose me. When they didn't, L grinned, "Let's go release Light from his dreadful purgatory."

"Yes." Anna agreed, "This is a terrible idea, but let's go."

0000 Light's POV00000

How long have I been wondering here? How long in this realm of nothing? No light, no dark, nothing. Cannot feel, cannot see, cannot smell, cannot hear, cannot taste. Robbed, of everything. What was it that robbed me, my own foolishness? The…what was it, yes, Death Note, God. Is the world a better place now? Have I made a difference?

"Light."

Voices? Hearing?

"Light, look at me."

The voice, it's familiar.

"Shinigami." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, there she stood, fearless, like she always were, but this time, as a God of Death.

"Anna."

"Light, how long has it been?"

Time has no meaning. "Forever." I replied.

She smiled, it was the answer she wanted to hear.

"Light, do you want to stay here?"

"No!" There was no need to think over my answer.

"Light, I can help you escape this purgatory." Her face breaks into a smile, warm and welcoming, "This time, you can be the force that fights Kira."

"Why would you help me? I killed you, I separated you from him, I was Kira."

"Light, did you really want to be Kira?" Her smile was genuine, "Did you?"

"No. The Notebook used me. Humans with Death Notes always end up miserable." I hissed, the damned Notebook took my life, my soul, but I will be bound by it no more.

"I can give you a chance to redeem yourself, you can see them again, you know. You can see Sayu, your sister, your family, after you help us, of course." She reached her skeleton hand towards me.

"Us?" my hand reaches towards her.

"I've brought some friends."

"Yo, Light!" The hideous face of Ryuk, my condemner, flashes into view.

"Yagami Light," Rem's one eye stares into my own, static, as always.

"Light." A familiar voice murmured,

It's him, it's L.

"L Lawliet."

"Yagami Light, let us fight side by side this time, for real." L extended his pale hands towards me, a grin on his lips.

"My strength is yours." I replied, and took his hands.

000

He was disappointed that he would not be able to return as a true human, his spirit floats around, and L, for once, was laughing inside in quiet amusement by the company he had. One on the outside would have probably pitied him for being alone in his room, and perhaps even offer their company. But L could not wish for quiet more, since Shinigami, dog, Greater Dead, and spirit prattled on and on, often bickering about past events. L shook his head and returned to his sweet tea, since when has he, L Lawliet, became an attraction of ghosts?

Three Shinigami. Three. All of whom he needed, none of whom can be seen.

And there was, of course, his arch-nemesis that he dragged out of purgatory. Not a Shinigami, but a spirit nonetheless. None in the room was sure exactly what Light was yet, but Anna assured the detective that she can keep him in check with her power, at least, until the King strips her of it.

And so there the detective sat, alone, with the exception of four spirits, and a dog on his lap, of course. Fate seemed to have dedicated himself to the pursuit of correcting L's… unique sitting posture.

"Updates," L turned around, the spirits floating readily in front of him, "Lust, one of the Seven Sins and Greater Dead, is manipulating my ex-fiancée to kill me, they are currently in the same city, objective, to stop said ex-fiancée- Stella Archer, confiscate and/or destroy the Death Note she carries, and send the Greater Dead back to Hell. Obstacles with the plan: we cannot accurately determine their location, while they can determine ours, the world is in chaos due to Kira like behavior carried out by Stella Archer, except she is targeting policemen, juries, judges, those of the law, in general, and the Greater Dead is watching over her. From Anna's description they are quite powerful that way."

"We have to get them to come to us." Light thought out loud, "What is the enemy's objective?"

"My death."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute, I thought our Human Princess held power over the Greater Dead?" Ryuk looked pointedly at Anna, "One command, and you-"

"Not on earth." Anna replied with a sigh, "Otherwise I'd make sure Lust's existence is erased."

"Our assets?" Lights frowned.

"Our brilliant minds, of course." L sat back, "And in addition, Amane Misa, as well as my three successors, Mello, Near, and Matt, those are our most reliable assets, the others can be gained through negotiation that Watari will deal with, depending on their need."

"We use him as a lure." Light smiled, "That's the quickest way. Stella Archer will keep killing until you give some sort of response, any kind of response."

"Just because she doesn't recognize you as justice doesn't mean she doesn't recognize you as brilliant. L, you are brilliant." Anna added.

"Am I?' L raised an eye brow, and the spirits glared at her. The dog barked.

"I do have one plan." L mused, "I want to go see her."

"No." Anna said immediately.

"Yes, actually." L objected, "It's a move they won't suspect."

"One that I didn't suspect," Anna growled, "I said, no."

Anna trust me," L stood up, and tried to look her in the eye. She avoided my gaze. "Anna, solidify." he commanded, and she was too kind to not obey. She landed gracefully like a gazelle, dropping out of thin air. Not about to lose the chance, L grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on the chair. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"And what is it that you're doing?"

"I know what Stella wants, I've known her long enough." His mind drifted back, to the Stella I knew at the orphanage all those years ago. "Stella is physically sick, but she is strong willed enough to survive it, but above all, she wanted a challenge. If I give in easily, she won't be satisfied with that, she won't hurt me."

"I have a different theory." Anna stood up, "I think she still loves you."

"Bold of you." L commented emotionlessly, "Does it matter?"

She was speechless, although she narrowed her eyes, "Not to me, but to Stella, maybe it matters to her."

"She is but a murderer in my eyes." L looked down, because he can't let them see how hard it was for me to say it. Although he never loved Stella, she was and still is, the detective's friend. When he had tried to catch Anna, he hadn't known the identity of his target, this was the first time in his life that he would be going up against a childhood friend, one who knew him like the palm of her hand, and whom he knew similarly. In the orphanage, Ella was a gift; L couldn't count how many times he thanked God for her. After all, the detective was human, and despite the looks of admiration he got from others who appreciated his skills, Ella had made him feel wanted in a normal way, valuable only to her. While it was true that his emotions never got the better of him in his cases, there was usually nothing to get emotional about. Stella, Ella would be different.

"L."

"L!"

He looked up, annoyed to be snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, I do realize there's still the problem of locating her."

"That's not what I was asking." Anna rolled her eyes, and Light buried his face in his palm.

"Sorry." He looked into their eyes, assuring them of his full attention, "Pray tell."

"Light had an idea." Anna looked into my eyes, "You won't be the bait. I will, I'm sure Stella would be thrilled to see me."

Light smirked and walked, well, somewhat, towards me, "Stella, if I remember correctly, was quite jealous of Anna. It would be better for her to tell your message than you, directly."

"Would Lust not have informed her of Anna's current status?"

Everyone stared at L blankly. "Well, it seems you haven't been paying attention to that part of the conversation either. L, honestly, what are you thinking?"

"About my past with Stella."

The truthful answer stuns them into silence. L sighed, "So, what did I miss?"

"The Shinigami are bound to keep secrets unless they specifically pertain to the person. The Greater Dead are the same; I don't think Lust is allowed, exactly, to give out the identities of the other Sins.

"You sound unsure." L tilted his head to one side, studying her face as she tried to turn away with as much subtlety as she can muster.

"We Greater Dead are also not supposed to give our true name to humans, as I have given my name to you guys. Delilias. Doing so sort of binds the Greater Dead, so that the human is our priority. Lust has given her name to the human; I don't understand what this would mean."

"Well, let's find out." The detective grinned, the mischievous idea already forming in his mind, "What's Lust's real name?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." She answered.

"Delilias, tell me Lust's real name." he looked her in the eye, whispering the words.

She opened her mouth to object, "L-lufias."

"I think we know what the priority means." L smiled.

"No way! I've been able to resist your commands before!" Anna protested, "And how dare you-"

"I think the name must be used in the command, also, the commander must really mean it." L thought, his thumb at his lips, "I've hardly used your name, Anna is what I've been calling you."

She looked away, "And now I suppose you'll be using a lot more of Delilias."

"He's not like that." Light spoke up, "I know him, and he would never do that to you."

L remained silent, trying to catch Anna's eye, and in a moment she granted that wish, "Never say never, L Lawliet."

Smiling, he looked into her eyes, "Rest assured, Anna, I won't promise a thing, but I'm not like Stella, you can trust me on that."

"Things have changed between you two." Light frowned, "What is going on?"

"Anna doesn't remember." L turned back and popped a donut into my mouth, its sweet taste does nothing to ease the bitter words on his tongue. "She's forgotten everything."

"I wouldn't say _everything._" Anna argued, "Just…"

"She's forgotten enough." He cut her off, "Now, let's get the plan into motion. Anna will be our bait. I don't suppose you have a special way of locating Lufias."

"Technically no, but I might have something up my sleeve that not even Lust knows about." She grinned enthusiastically, "You forget my angel's visionary eye."

"Life is confusing when the supernatural is involved, I must say." L admitted, it was tough to keep track of rules and laws of the spiritual as well as the laws of earth, which often contradict.

Anna smiled, and her face lit up, just like it used to. "Should I try it now?"

"Yes, please." He replied, giving her a small smile of his own.

She nodded, then stood up, placing her palms on the side of her head. "Show me." She murmured, "I want to see, tell me where Lust is, I want to know where Lufias and Stella Archer are."

It was plain for L to see that what she was attempting was tough, the fierce determination gleamed in her eyes, it was familiar to him, he had seen it so many times. He believed in her then, and he would believe in her now. She could do it, but she needed help, the sight, it seemed, had a will of its own, and it would not submit willingly to her control.

Standing up and dumping Fate off of his lap, L walked behind her and whispered into her ear. "I won't let you, you'll never find out where she is."

"No, I will know!" Her voice was angry, her eyes clouded, as he visionary eye took her from this place and time.

"No possible. Do you honestly think the Angel's visionary eye will work on something like Shinigami?" He taunted again, "Come on, give it up."

Her hand whipped out in attempt to crush him to the floor, but with fast reflexes, L sidestepped and jumped over to her other side. "You can't do it." he hissed.

"Show me!" She growled, and then as expected, her silver eye began to glow, first dully, then in a fierce light, the glow filled the room, blinding all. As it receded, L could tell that Anna was floating motionlessly in the air, her eyes in another place.

"_I've been expecting you, Delilias."_

_Anna whipped around, but it was dark, so dark, and she couldn't see. What's going on? It's not supposed to be like this with the visionary eye._

_The small woman stepped into the dark, fangs behind her ruby red lips poking out just a hint. "So the Second in Command decides to drop by, I'm honored."_

"_Lufias." Anna hissed, "What are you doing on earth?"_

"_Having fun," Lufias shrugged, "But mostly I was sick of being under your control in the Shinigami realm. Especially since you don't deserve the status ."_

"_And Stella?"_

"_She's a tool. This darkness is my barrier that prevents prying eyes from poking into our affairs. I suppose you want to draw her out?" Lust smiled, her teeth gleaming in the dark even without a light source. _

"_That was my intention." Anna answered, "We have some business to settle."_

"_Very well, I'll direct her. Tomorrow, how does that sound?" _

_Anna raised an eyebrow, "And you are so cooperative because…?"_

"_It'll be interesting, Delilias, just watch." Lust grinned, "Now, location. I think I'll leave you to find out by yourself, don't worry, there'll be signs to point you in the right direction." _

_Anna's eyes narrowed at this, "How do you plan on doing this?"_

"_Stella's plan, can't do anything about it." Lust replied. _

_Anna hissed in frustration. Really, must she torture everyone that ever had anything to do with her? Lust is getting out of line. "Fine, tomorrow, be there."_

"_Of course you will be, Delilias." Lust replied coldly, "Until then."_

The view spun, and Anna felt the cold dread settle in her stomach as the room swam back into view.

"So? What did you see?" L asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anna sighed, Lust has a plan, we're going to have to watch our step."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Merry Christmas! And here's my lil Christmas gift to you. Now give me th gift back in review!


End file.
